A Canadian's Guide To American High School
by AnimeApprentice
Summary: "Hey everyone out there, my name is ÉrableMädchen and this is my vlog, A Canadian's Guide To American High School. . . " Follow our favorite Canadian as she tries to get through freshman year with out incident. . . Emphasis on "tries" *Not a Gakuen Hetalia fic* (Rated T because, c'mon guys, it's high school.)
1. Introductions!

Hey everyone out there, my name is ÉrableMädchen and this is my vlog, A Canadian's Guide To American High School. I just recently moved out here to live with my dad and my younger brother, and I must say, I don't quite like the heat down here. How do you people stand it?!

Anyways, this is my room and I'll be doing most of my videos in here. It's not much to look at really. I just have my bed with my usual maple leaf sheets, Canadian flag on my wall, my music stand and violin case, and my albino retriever, Kumarie there on my pillow. And then there's my desk, though you can't see it, with my laptop, various school stuff, and some pictures from home. I hope Maman is doing alright. . .

Tomorrow, or in a few hours really, I will be starting my freshman year at Hebron High School in Texas and I feel a bit in over my head here. I mean, when I filled out the course request sheet, I put down rather challenging classes. . . I have all Pre-AP core classes, except for my Social Studies requirement(which is AP), orchestra, and this really cool thing called AcDec, which is short for Academic Decathlon. I joined because it seems really cool and when I talked to my older brother, he said he had had a lot of fun in the class and that the teachers are rather entertaining. I'll explain more about it later, but I might just go on for days about how excited I am!

I'll talk about the wierd things about this school. It has a freshman center. I heard it was a big school, but it really can't be so big that they had to give an entire grade their own building, right? Not that that matters because I'll be spending every other period on the main campus. Fun! Not. That means I have to run back and forth hall the time between classes! Also, you have to take a foreign language to graduate. I already am bilingual, but apparently they won't accept that. So, I decided that I'll just take German. Maple, I hope that there aren't any exchange students from Germany in my grade, or any sort of student from Europe. You see, I kinda sorta maybe have this thing for European accents and it's rather embarrassing. Maple. . .

I'm really nervous to start this school year, but one of our AcDec captains, a senior by the name of Yao Wang, tells me that it will be really fun and that I'll be glad that I spent my high school days at Hebron. Hopefully he's right.

Well, I best better be getting some sleep, so I'll stop this here, but I'll make another video later today to chronicle my first day. Au revoir!

* * *

This is going to be one of the only author notes in the entire series. There will be four stories, each one for a year of high school. This will be a sort of telling of my high school experience as fem!Canada. If you also go to Hebron, regardless of your grade or what classes you take, just PM me, or find me on campus some time and let me know if you want to be a country. My actual friends at the moment are fem!South Korea, Hungary, and England, but you can be a 2p!, a fem!, a fem!2p!, or a chibi! of any country really. To find me, hint hint, I'm in the Anime Club, or I'm going to be. ^.^

Disclaimers and Warnings!

1) I don't own Hetalia. That heavily coveted privilege belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

2) I'm not Canadian. If you are and you would like to tell me how the school system up there works, I will be much obliged and maybe turn you into an OC or let you have a guest appearance as another nation.

3) I don't speak French. I will be using a translator app for all of that, so if I make a mistake, please don't rage at me and then not give me the correct wording. Just please, help a writer out and corerct me nicely. Thank you.

4) Only England is true to his heritage. He actually is British. My fem!South Korea is a white girl who is one-eighth Japanese. My Hungary? She's Polish. As for me, I'm half Asian, half European and all American.

5) I cosplay Prussia, so if you meet me and see me acting like him, please don't get confused.

6) When I cosplay, Hungary is Russia and fem!South Korea is Canada. Don't ask me how that works, because I don't quite know either.

7) I actually love the heat, but I know that Canada doesn't really, so I wrote it in there like that.

8) Yao Wang really does represent one of the AcDec captians, though he isn't a Hetalia fan that I know of. And he isn't Asian. He's white.

9) Some things in my schedule won't be mentioned here, like things that I do for church, because personally, I don't want to get hate for being LDS(Mormon). I get enough of that in real life.

10) My parents are still together, but I just used this scenario. Whatever.

I hope you enjoy!

~AnimeApprentice


	2. Week One

Madeline double checked the angle of her camera before turning it on to record.

"Oh my gosh, I keep meaning to post these videos, but everytime I'm about to click the upload button after I edit them, I fall asleep on my key board!" She waved her arms around for emphasis. "It's absolutely crazy! So, I decided that I will just make a video for every week instead of everyday. Now, I'll give you guys a basic rundown of what happens in a typical day.

"First, I take the bus every morning and that takes about forty minutes to get to the school from my stop. Then, once I get there, I have to get to the orchestra room to put my instrument away. From there I go to my first period, Outdoor Ed. The coach is hilarious! But anyway, afteer that I get to go back to the orchestra room for second period. Third period is PAP Biology in the feshman center, but I have lunch right before. Then, for fourth period, I have AcDec, which is the highlight of my day. The only downside is, it's completely on the other side of the campus! It takes me most of the passing period to navigate my small statured self through the crowd of giants that are my so-called "upper classmen" and get to the room.

"Yao likes to tease me a lot and has claimed me as his freshman. I asked my brother what that meant, and he said that it means that the one who claimed you basically just proclaimed themselves as your mentor. I'm fine with that, but he likes to take my stuff and draw on me with my erasable highlighter. It was kinda funny the first time, but it's getting slightly annoying. Oh well. . . " she trailed off. Madeline suddenly perked up and held up a white piece of paper.

"Look! I got my schedule changed! Now if I make the AcDec team this year, I won't have to study for PAP English, PAP Geometry, AP Human Geography, and AcDec in one semester, with no help on the AcDec besides after school sessions. Not to mention that I have orchestra to worry about as well. I got transferred into first period English this semester to make room for Spring AcDec. Arthur's in that class. . . " A faint blush sprang up on her cheeks. "I knida sorta maybe have a super duper tiny bit of a crush on him. I haven't told him that yet, I'll just freak him out tomorrow when I get there.

"Speaking of friends, my Hungarian friend, Eliza, was in Outdoor Ed with me and we're in orchestra together, so I get to see her a bit at least. My Korean friend, Ji Young, isn't in any of my classes sadly. I met Ji Young, Arthur, and Eliza in past summers that I would spend down here, one after the other. Those three are my only friends at this school, not counting the kids I know in AcDec.

"Oh! Speaking of AcDec, I was voted to be the freshman girl candidate on the ballot for homecoming fro AcDec! They have a girl and boy representative from each school organization from each grade. Wouldn'e it be cool if I got picked for orchestra as well?" Madeline smiled and looked off the screen a bit.

"Well guys, it's later than I thought right now. I'll try to be quicker with weekly updates, though no promises! This is ÉrableMädchen, signing off! Have a good week at school everyone!" She reached up and stopped recording. The Canadian pulled out her pigtails and ran her fingers through her tagled curls.

"And now to go edit. . . "


	3. Weeks Two and Three

"Hey guys, ÉrableMädchen here. I am so sorry for not updating quicker! I had a ton of homework, and then I had to do some tutoring, and then 9/11 happened, and I got more homework. . . Yeah. . . But! I saw my friend Amelia last Friday in Anime Club. I haven't seen her since my parents were still together, so that was fun. I also met some new people there, two girls named Athena and Heidi. They're pretty nice and fun to be around. Also, I can finally see Ji Young, even if it is only once a week." Madeline ran her fingers through her hair. "Ah, high school is so stressful! But I enjoy my classes. Speaking of which. . . I still have homework to do for them. . . Oh well, I'll do it later. Let's see, what other updates do I have?" She looked around her room until her gaze fell on her violin case. She snapped her fingers and grinned.

"That's right! We took our chair test already in Concert Orchestra and I'm fifth chair of the Second Violins, which isn't bad at all for a firsrt chair test, seeing as I rarely have any time to practice- Oh! Say hello, Kumarie!" Madeline's pup had leapt up onto her lap with no warning. She looked at her owner with a blank stare then turned to the camera and blinked. Madeline sighed. "Kumarie's a rather silent one, aren't you, girl?" The dog just stared up at her.

"Anyway, I kinda like Hebron so far. It's fun and there are alot of things to do around school. And look, I got my iPad on Tuesday!" She held up the tablet so it was visible in the shot for a moment, then took it down to unlock it. "I've got some good games on here, like Creeps, Candy Crush, and Flow. There's some school stuff on there as well, but I'll get into those later. It's pretty cool, but because of the settings, it has some sites permanently blocked, like Tumblr and and roleplay sites- pretty much just the sites you wouldn't be able to get on on a desktop at school. That was pretty disappointing to find out, but I guess that I still have access to those places on my phone and my laptop."

"About 9/11, I was only two when it happened. My dad had been on his way into the north tower for his job when the first plane struck. He ran straight back out and didn't stop until he was back at our apartment, which was nearly five blocks away. I remember quite vividly Maman yelling in a mixture of French and English when she opened the windows to see my dad's work place be struck down by a plane. I think she started crying when he ran in the door. Alfie was almost nine, so he remembers it better than I do. None of us really like ro remeber that day, but Maman always made it a point after the divorce to call on that day just to check up on them. This year was no exception. I filled her in on the important things that have happened so far and then my brothers talked to her, and she and dad had a rather nice conversation. Meaning, they didn't yell at each other the entire time."

Madeline yawned. She really needed to stop doing these things so last minute ad late at night. But no matter, she'd just wrap it up soon and go finish her homework.

"Alright guys, it's pretty late- about five minutes to midnight." She chuckled at her word choice. "While that's a good song, I really meant it. I'll be posting this tomorrow morning before I get to school, so actual people can look at this. I hope you guys like my videos. If you do, comment! If you don't, comment anyway. I can take it! Don't forget to subscribe if you like this as well. See you next time!" Madeline smiled and waited a few seconds before reaching over and turning off the camera. She looked over at her notebook and sighed heavily. It most definitely was going to be a long night.


End file.
